


happy tears

by basilpowers123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), stream - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilpowers123/pseuds/basilpowers123
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Dream
Kudos: 25





	happy tears

clay looks over at his brunet best friend george, clay has always thought he has had this fond look on his face, one that speaks he needs to be kissed... hard. and that's exactly what clay wanted to do the the 5'9, brown eyed boy, he wanted to kiss him so hard he forgets who he is. "what are you staring at?" george asks, his voice something that would always be able to make clay smile. "you, and how much of a pretty boy you are." the blond boy replies, casually flirting. it was one of clays' favorite things to do... platonically flirt. "you realize you'll get yourself in trouble if you were to say that to anybody else?" george quietly replies, a slight red tint spreads across his cheeks, and clay would be lying if he said affecting george so much didn't make him hot all over, so much power in just... basic words. george stands up from the couch in the living room in their shared house, clay insisted george move in after they both got relatively popular on the streaming service twitch. clay stands up as well, towering over george, he's used to being taller than other people, he's 6'3. clay gently touches georges' face, grinning at how hot the skin is from the subtle compliment from only seconds ago. the brunet is affectionate towards the blonds light touches, george loves the way clay always teases him with his words and hands. george is obsessed with clays hands, but would never admit it to anybody, he had trouble admitting to himself that he has those types of feelings for his best friend, how he dreams of his best friend touching him late at night. clay will never understand his or georges sexuality, george has told his best friend that he isn't straight, but only truly cares for one man, and that is exactly how the freckled boy feels as well. they're in love with each other, but neither of them realize the other feels the same. "clay?" george asks, smiling up at him, but clay stays still in his place, his hand still gently brushing across the clear skinned boys face, wanting to kiss his bright pink lips, that feeling seems to never disappear for clay. he always wants to kiss george, but never sums up the courage to do so. the green eyes stare into the beautiful dark brown ones, georges face seems to go a scarlet shade of red. "fuck it." clay mummers to himself, "what?" george wants to ask, but feels a pair of lips smash onto his. the boys kiss, they kiss with so much passion that if you were to walk into the room, you could feel it weigh down on your shoulders. georges lips are as soft- if not softer- as clay had ever imagined. georges arms are wrapped around clays neck, wanting to pull him closer so he'll never forget the moment he's finally been waiting for for what felt like his entire life. clay wants to live up to his internal promise and make the small british boy forget who he is. george feels wetness prick into his eyes, tears cover his lashes and slowly roll down his defined cheekbones, clay feeling them with his fingers and wiping them away, taking a few fingers and running them through the soft, dark hair of the boy he's in love with. all that runs through his mind the whole time is "happy tears.".


End file.
